Falling Into Madness
by Captain Maximum Storm
Summary: A girl who shouldn't be alive.A time lord exiled to Earth.A destiny that could change the universe. Katie has no idea how she got into this mess to bregin with, but she's gotta end it.
1. Prologue

Falling Into Madness

I guess it all started when I was born.

A half-human, half Time Lord child, born in secret to the rest of the great Time Lords.

I wasn't supposed to be alive.

You see, Halfies like me weren't strictly illegal. We were frowned upon, though, problems to the High Council that needn't be there. I never asked what happened to them if they got caught. I didn't need to, because problems were dealt with. And I'm pretty sure that meant I would probably die.

So, my father ran. Ran away to keep me and my mother safe, to keep us hidden.

Yeah, so I didn't have a Dad. I mean, he was always there. Seriously, he was. Looking through pictures, you could always see him, lingering in the background.

Ok, enough with that, I need to Introduce myself.

My name is Katie Maysin and this is my story.

….

I have a destiny.

Wow.

Bet that'll shock ya when you'd hear it.

Sure, I was never normal but a kid who'd change the universe?

Yeah.

I guess I should explain.

Lets go back a couple of years, to the beginning.


	2. De ImmortalesChapter One

Part One: _De Immortales_

Location: , Missouri.

Date: June 24th, 2012

Time: 10:37 PM

A black-suited form darted across a clearing. Despite the hot, humid air, the form is shivering. It holds its shoulder tightly.

"Alpha Dog, I've run into a problem." A voice, the black-suited figure said, running through dense forest. Male, teenager, scared but determined.

"And what would that problem be, Boneyard?" A female voice said through a radio. Same age, but American instead of English.

"My covers been blown. I can't make the meet." Boneyard pulls off his head mask. A teenager's face is revealed. Short, slightly curly brown hair framing his thin cheeks and small nose. Bloodshot hazel eyes stare at the space behind him.

Alpha Dog takes a moment to reply, before saying in a sharp voice, "Fine, send Howler in your place. See you later."

"Right." Boneyard murmurs, walking instead of running forward.

Shame that he didn't see the bullet flying towards his head. He would have been the first to live. But he was the last to die.

* * *

Alpha Dog (A.K.A, Me.) put up the head set and tossed it to my friend, Jessy.

Jessy was a short, kinda chubby girl with black hair (formerly light brown. Long story short, mixing black hair dye, black food dye, and permanent black ink is not a good idea. Results in permanent black hair. How do I know? Jessy's hair has been black for the last 2 years.) and hazel eyes. Braces with the colors of the U.S.A. flag adorn her teeth and her glasses are black and dark turquoise. Currently she was wearing gym shorts, white ankle socks, and a black t-shirt that says "**How to Keep a Moron Busy (Look at back)**" Same on the back, except it says "Front" instead. Jessy's black Vans were lying next to the couch, at the dog's head. Scout was a sweet dog, but he's the biggest mooch you'll ever know. Attention and food wise, he loves to mooch. He was an 85 pound mutt. Fat, lazy, and very noisy were the three words of choice for him.

"So, what did he say next, eh?" Jessy asked. I shrugged, then turned back to the laptop screen. The open "Microsoft Word" tab was filled with words and typos.

Before you ask, Boneyard is my little character. Best friends the world's best spy, Finn McMissile. I love writing fanfictions of my favorite fandoms. Before I could say something about my story, Alya rumbled down the stairs.

Alya is the biggest prankster I have ever seen. Comes with the name, I guess. Alya's real name is Alice Jester, but Alice turned into Alya sometime after 3rd grade.

Alya is my height (4"11) with emerald eyes and short cut curly blonde hair. Today she chose to wear a black Hunger Games tank top, skinny jeans (rolled up at the knees), and black sandals. Her surfer's necklace (a brown leather necklace with yellow, green, and red beads, a shark tooth and some Celtic symbol on a slab of silver.

"Sup' guys. You guys hear what happened to Storm this morning?" She collapsed into the couch, sticking her feet up on the coffee table. We shook our heads, eyes on Alya.

"Storm got played by Ruby. Again. 'Cept this time he found out and dumped the ditz." Alya said simply, grabbing the TV remote and turning to TruTV.

"Good riddance. If I had to listen to her yap one more time, I'd kick the tramp back to California myself!" I high-fived the two before settling down in my chair. Every kid in school knew that Ruby was a ditz and a tramp. Storm really should of listened. Ruby was dumber than a box of rocks and a spoiled brat from L.A. It was no wonder why she got on so well with Miley's little army of skanks.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry that I haven't been updating. It's just that I have school and a varying interest. At the moment I am considering making a "Cars" Humanized fic. Daemons optional. Same with "The Avengers", since I saw the movie Thursday.**

**I should be more active during summer break, which is the 24th/23rd. (Might not come on the last day of school. I really don't feel like going to a bit of a sob fest.)**

**Anyway, a bit of a backstory before getting to the action. It's amazing what you can come up with in the span of two hours.**

**Untill next time, Bye!**

**_Captain Maximum__ Storm,_**


End file.
